I'm Your Corporal Now
by LeviiHeichou
Summary: Out on what seemed like a normal mission, the Corporal is struck by a titan and gains memory loss. Jean convinces Levi that he's a regular soldier and Eren is his Corporal. Eren goes along with the joke, but starts to pity Levi. And while all of this is happening, Levi is confused about his feelings towards his 'Corporal'. Yaoi, Levi x Eren. [Adopted story from Kimchimichi]
1. It All Started When

_**Hello!**_

_**I recently adopted this story, so I'm putting the first original chapter up.**_

_**But author Kimchimichi left it at only one chapter,**_

_**due to her being busy with work and studying.**_

_**Luckily, I'm here to continue this :D**_

_**Now on to the original chapter..**_

"You four, surround those 5 meter titans, and you eight, protect the southern sector from entering the nearby village at all costs!" Corporal Rivaille announced before steering his stallion towards the head of the scouts to oversee the quick mission. It would seem the unrivaled decision to transport all horses needed from the nearby villages to HQ for further use appeared irregularly in his agenda. But since killing titans is a fraction of the mission, he would not complain. How strange. The titans were acting up again, charging at the squads once again.

Suddenly a few division from the southern sector came riding back as quickly as they came. "Fall back! The titans have reached the village and no traces of people anywhere within," screamed a soldier holding back the tears he so wanted to let out. The hooves and legs of his horse showed he had been galloping through a vast amount of blood. Dammit! More losses for humanity.

"We're turning toward the eastern end of the Wall! Send out the signals!" shouted Rivaille. Suddenly two 15 meter unidentified titans materialized. One took a swing, taking out two of our finest men. Some distant soldiers started yelling, "They're too close!"

"We can't use our gear out here!" "We're dead!"

Corporal Rivaille reached his limit with them. He turned his head, looking at all of them, he opened his mouth to scream, "Shut the fuck up! All of you! Screw your head on straight and-!"

BOOM! The other titan took this advantage and clobbered Rivaille off his horse and around 20 meters away. His arm. Gaud. Where's the left arm? He tried moving it, but failed to respond. He was slowly losing it. 'Fuck. Just recollect yourself, Levi', he thought to himself. No giant masses of blood around besides a couple of scars. Then he looked from behind and realized it was still attached. Thank goodness, however it was clearly bent the total opposite way around. 'Dislocated, eh? If I can just-err-r-reach it, then I can- ugh. AH! Can't grab it.' Corporal contemplated to himself. The giant's shadow started to envelop around Levi from behind. "Dammit. JAEGER!"

"Right!" he answered.

Eren bit his skin as hard as he could, and smoke engulfed them all. A third titan materialized. The other two didn't seem to notice Titan Eren at first. Then Eren let out a frightening cry. Finally. It got their attention. Eren with one kick blew one of the titan's head miles away. 'One down. Easy,' thought Eren, 'Now the secon-huh?'

Standing on the great Wall stood a titan, only this one had fur all over its body. It had a ferocious scream. As if he was calling out to the titans. Then Eren realized what had happened. It sent a group of titan their direction! He finished off the second titan he had around him. He can take four or five titans, but probably not twenty. He looked behind him. A good couple of miles till they reach another forest of tall trees.

"RUUUUUUUUUaaahhhhh" he screamed at the sections.

They backed up. Unknowingly what he was trying to say or do.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNN!" he recounted them as he pointed to the forest.

"You heard him, men. Let's go!" another lieutenant bellowed. Their horses rushed toward the forest, with their riders not taking their eyes off their titan protector.

Eren had two things in his mind. 'Now that the scouts are safe, how am I going to face all twenty titans and did Corporal Rivaille survive?'

"Move it, you Damn Brat!" a voice declared from behind Eren's neck. GAH! A sharp pain pierced his right elbow. A blade penetrated it pretty deeply creating a stable support for its wielder.

"COOOHHPPRRAAAA-"titan Eren started to reply before being stopped by another deep pierce in his elbow.

"Shut the fuck up and book it! Wanna end up as titan dinner?!"Rivaille replied.

Eren rotated his foot and made way also for the forest of tall trees. He was fast. Pretty fast. I guess all the discipline is finally being paid off. Rivaille turned his head behind. Crap. Won't be fast enough. They're gaining on us.

"Alright, Jaeger, listen up. Those titans are going to reach us in a minute or two. You take out the titans from the left and I those on the right. Clear?" Rivaille directed. Eren nodded as he spun around once more. "If I cry out or harm myself out there, Jaeger, make this very clear. Leave me be."

WHAT?! How can he be thinking that?! Corporal; a man with the power of a hundred men. Predicting his death?!

"Go!" shouted Rivaille.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed. 18 out of the 20 have been eliminated. Fuck! I can barely stay up now. And Corporal looks injured but still fighting? That's right. Nothing we do out here is in vain! Die Titans!

An unexpected hit struck Eren down. The titan above had him pinned down by his knees. Its repulsive expression made Eren angry all the more. It unexpectedly bit down onto the back of his neck. His body started to deteriorate starting with his legs. The smell of ash began to burn his nostrils. Darkness consumed him. Dammit.

Then an arm pulled him out from the burning flesh enclosed around him. "Help yourself up. Can't pull you out with one arm."

"NNG", Eren muttered as he struggled to gain consciousness while he exited the burned titan vessel. He opened one eye. Raven black hair fell over the eyes of his corporal. He opened the other. Revealing a hidden titan in the corner of his eye. "Watch ou-!" he tried to warn his Commander. But it was a second too late.

"C…corporal?"


	2. All Hell Went Loose

_**Hello, it's me again, time for my chapter~! OwO**_

_**hhhhh, I can tell it'll be bad O~O **_

**Rivaille's P.O.V**

I could hear shouting, but I can't find the strength to open my eyes..

"Give him some air, stand back!"

"I think he's waking up!"

"H-Heichou!"

I finally try to open my eyes, but once I do, I immediately shut them, the sun light was

painfully bright.. I open them again, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. "Ow.."

My sides hurt..Everything hurts, to be honest..

A boy with brown hair and green eyes approached me, "A-Are you okay?"

He seemed familiar some how, yet I cant put my finger on it..

I... can't remember anything right now...Huh..

"Who are you...?" I question quietly, I almost wonder if he heard it..

My throat is dry, I won't be able to talk much, unless I could have some water...

I heard the people around me gasp, then the brunette boy backed away, and a blond male

and brunette woman with glasses approached me. "Levi...? You don't remember Eren?"

She questioned with her mouth agape, as if she were in shock.

"No." I answer simply, _just who are all of you?_

"He needs to go to the infirmary."The blond one announces, I look at him in confusion.

I get up by myself, despite the pain. "Levi, be careful!" The bespectacled woman

warns...Me I suppose?

Is my name Levi?

"..." I stood there in silence, not sure of what to say.

Then a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to me, "Come on, Heichou. We're taking you to the infirmary." _Heichou...?_ I followed her since it seemed she was talking to me.

I've gotten a couple of odd looks, for what reason, I won't know.

**Eren's P.O.V**

I just watched as the corporal was taken away to the infirmary, I couldn't believe it..

Why can't he remember anything..?

"I h-hope he'll be okay." The short blonde, Christa said, watching them walk away also.

"Hm, yeah.." Ymir, who seemed like she was always near the blonde girl, agreed.

While the other soldiers were talking about this, I took the opportunity to slip away and followed them.

I finally make it over to the room, but the door is closed. My hand reached out to the door knob, but I suddenly stopped when I heard a voice. It was Hanji's.

"Can you remember anything at all?" She questioned. "...No...?" That was Levi Heichou's voice..

I heard a deep sigh, then Hanji talked again, "I suppose..You have amnesia."

_'Amnesia..'_ I thought. _'It was a pretty hard hit he took...'_

I heard footsteps walking towards the door and the knob twisted, my heart raced slightly. _'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!' _I ran away down the hall, I'm not gonna take the risk of being caught eavesdropping!

I stop at the end of the hall, seeing Petra and Hanji come out of the room. The girl with strawberry blond hair walks past me and says a hello and goes back to her duties.

I go up to the bespectacled woman and ask,

"How's Heichou..?" I already know that answer to that, but I don't want to seem like

I was hanging around the hall for no reason.

She looks at me with a hint of sadness, "Not good, really.. But, I think I can come up

with a couple of options to make him remember."

"Remember?"

"Oh, yeah..He has amnesia. He can't remember anything, he couldn't even remember his name..."

I looked out a near by window, right about now is when I'd be in the stables...

"I gotta go and clean the stables, it's around that time of the day."

Hanji nodded, understanding. "Alright, I'll get you get to that then." She started walking away,

heading in the direction of her Lab.

I kept my word and headed to the stables.

After awhile of cleaning, I headed to the mess hall where everyone was at for dinner.

I sat in a seat that was closest to the table where Corporal, Hanji, and of course the others sit.

"Corporal lost his memory, huh?" Jean asked, looking in the direction of Levi, who was not seated.

"..Yeah.." I answered hesitantly, Jean just smirked and got up. W..Walking to the Corporal?! "Get back here, dumbass!" I whisper loudly to him.

Oh hell...He's ...Bringing the corporal over here?

"You can sit by me!" He says leading Levi to the side of the table where he sat.

"Okay..." Levi agrees, a little quietly. The other soldiers at the table are chuckling at how Levi behaves without his memory.

"Oh yeah, Levi," Jean starts, gaining the attention of the shorter male.

"Yeah?" Levi asks.

"Eren here," He gestures to me, "He's our Corporal."

The chuckles at this table get slightly louder but Levi doesn't seem to notice.

Me, on the other hand, is pale and thinking, 'What the hell, Jean?!'

- - - - -  
_**  
A/N: Short, short chapter...I'm going ta end it there for now -w- **_


	3. UPDATE

**ATTENTION, UPDATE FOR ALL FICS**

**Long story short, the P.C i use to write is being taken away because my brother, **

**(the owner of this p.c) is getting an apartment, and taking this**

**((and my xbox TTnTT )) and giving it to his wife. **

**I'll still be writing, (on my 3ds) but _how _ to upload the fics...Eeeeh, hopefully i can use my moms**

**laptop...**

**Sorry about this D:...**

**-R**


End file.
